Cry
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: Those were days he rememberd so vividly, and also the ones he regrets the most. Shizaya. Horror fic based off the song Dear You cry.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is a story based off the song "Dear You~Cry" preformed by Mai Nakahara._

_Please enjoy._

" Please don't cry

Please listen to me

Please don't be afraid, I wont do anything

I'll cry with you, for you

Please, don't be scared

The cry of the summer

Drowns out my voice

Even a small bit is alright, please don't cry

I'll forgive you, please don't cry. "

I remember laying in the grass that day. The sun shinning down on my face, and the grass tickling my skin as the cicadas cried so loudly into my ears.

It was summer.

I've never liked summer.

Ever since I was a child. The sun was too bright, the days too long, the nights too short, and the heat was unbearable. It was only by chance that I had gone to the park that day, and laid in the cool grass. I could have chosen a billion other things to do, but for some odd reason, I decided to go to the park.

The clouds passed by over head slowly, soundlessly. I could hear people talking off in the distance, and normally I would have been over there with them, But that day, something was different, I wanted nothing to do with other people. Not friends, not strangers, and certainly not my family. They've never understood me. Not that they've ever tried. I think my brother was the only one to ever put in the effort.

That day, I felt like nothing. My life was going nowhere. I was going to graduate from high school that year, I had no reason to go to college, and there was nothing I wanted to do with my life. Nowhere I wanted to go. My life was so painfully average. But that was life, and there was nothing, anyone could do to change it. Or so I thought.

I suppose, what happened on that bright sunny day, is what some people would call "fate". But I've never believed in those kinds of things. In my mind, it was simply coincidence. Something that could've happened to anyone, at anytime.

My eyes were fixated on the white puffy clouds above me, that's why I didn't even notice when he walked up next me, and sat there beside my daydreaming figure.

"Is the sky that interesting?"

That one, simple, question is what changed my entire life. At first, I looked up at my new companion skeptically. He didn't really have any sort of expression on his face. He sat beside me with his arms coiled around his knees, which he held closely to his chest. His eyes reminded me of blood. Fresh blood. The vibrant color and the blank look within them sent shivers down my spine. This boy was…different. Although back then, I wasn't sure why he appeared so odd, now it all fits so perfectly.

The way he stared at me, was as if he could see into my very soul. See all my thoughts, dreams, emotions, everything. It frightened me, and in all honesty, it probably would have been better if I had just ran away. Ran from him. But, I didn't. I stared up at his boy in something akin to awe, no words able to come from my mouth as his beauty took over all thought and possible coherent sentences.

"I was looking at…the clouds."

He craned his head upward, his red gaze switching from my eyes, to the sky above. A small smile spread across his perfectly sculpted face. The sun shone on his pale skin like a diamond. Almost blinding.

"Are the clouds interesting then?"

The way he spoke was, odd. Never in my entire life had I ever heard a person speak with such, hate. I'm sure to anyone else, it wouldn't have sounded that way. He would've sounded perfectly normal. But I knew, the instant he spoke, I knew he despised it. Everything. There wasn't a thing in this world he truly cared for. I remember answering as sarcastically as possible, a feeble attempt to make him leave.

"Does it look like the clouds are interesting? They're just white puff balls in the sky, what would anyone find interesting about that?"

He looked at me with a small hint of surprise on his face, clearly catching the annoyance in my voice. But instead of doing what any regular person would do (standing up and walking away), he smirked at me, challenging me like this was some sort of game.

"Perhaps the one that appears to be so infatuated with them, hm?"

I was almost sure I had popped a vein. I sat up and glared at the boy next to me, trying my best to resist the urge to throw him across the field.

"Do you want to die?"

"Do you want to kill me?"

He had replied to my threat almost instantly. At first, I thought he was joking, but with the playful gleam gone from his ruby eyes and replaced with a sudden seriousness that I had never seen before, I knew he was being serious. I didn't know how to react to something like that. This boy, that I had barely known for a full five minutes, was almost asking me to kill him. I suddenly found myself wanting more information. I wanted to know everything about this boy, whose name I didn't even know. I wanted as much information as I could get.

I became obsessed.

"Is that a no?"

As I came back to my senses I tried to shake off the odd feeling in my chest and began glaring at him once again.

"What's wrong with you?"

He giggled. Kind of like a five year old girl. Again, creepy.

"Everything, yet nothing at all."

This confused me. I was never very good with riddles, if this could even be called a riddle. As the smile on his face widened a bit at my confused face, he lightly reached out and brushed the wayward strands of blonde hair out of my eyes. I jumped at the sudden touch of his hand, which in turn, caused him to twitch slightly and pull his hand away.

"Don you want to know my name?"

The question just came up out of the blue. I did want to know his name, but the simple fact that he asked me made me spit my next sentence out angrily.

"Why the hell would I want to know that?"

The amusement danced in his eyes so clearly that I couldn't tare my gaze away from them. I was captivated.

"Well then, can I know yours?"

I contemplated that for a moment. I couldn't understand why he was still talking to me at all. I made it obvious that his company was not wanted, yet, here he is still.

I should have just walked away. That day when the sun was so hot, and the grass was so cool. But stupidly, I ignored the feeling in my gut and answered the boy that so eagerly asked for my name. That was my biggest mistake.

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

**Author's note's:**

**I'm starting another story! D: what's wrong with me! Anyway, since I'm working on so many other stories right now, and I know I've said this a lot, I don't know when ill be able to work on this again. So if you liked it, hurray please stay tuned for more, just keep in mind that I'm not sure when more will come. **

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated1 Constructive criticism is always helpful! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is a story inspired by the song "Dear You~Cry" preformed by Mai Nakahara._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

Meeting had become routine for us. It was nothing we had actually agreed on, it was just something we did. I didn't really say much to him, he would do all the talking. Simply talking about school or friends. Not once did he ever bring up his family, however, he was extremely interested in mine.

"Do you have any siblings?"

That was the question he asked me. He was always asking questions, to that point at which it was actually annoying.

"Yeah, a brother."

He seemed slightly amused with my answer.

"Older or younger?"

As I said, annoying.

"Younger."

He smiled to himself as he tightened the grip he had on his knees. He never actually sat on the ground beside me. Meaning his ass never touched the ground. He'd always be perched awkwardly on his feet, usually with his arms around his knees, kind of like fetal position. He always sat that way. I figured he was germ phobic or something, but when I asked him about it, he simply smiled and said-

"The ground is where hobo's sleep!"

I knew he wasn't being serious, but he had effectively pissed me off. Basically because he was implying that I was a "hobo". He was always doing that. Purposefully trying to get me mad. Anyone in their right mind would try to do the opposite, considering my strength, and known the consequences of my anger. But he…he would always try to get me to that point. Sometimes, I would even chase him around the field screaming at the top of my lungs, but I never caught him, not once. Not that I even knew what I'd do if I caught him. Because, no matter how annoying he was or how angry he could get me, I didn't want to hurt him. I would chase him until my legs gave out, and collapse on the ground, by that time he'd be exhausted as well, and come sit beside me. I think that was the only time his body would ever touch the ground. He'd lay on his back next to me then we'd laugh. Laugh like we were high.

It was on a day like that one, that it happened.

He had said something annoying and I started the chase. We never left the field when we ran. It was like a rule to the game, stepping out of the field was like stepping out of bounds.

We ran and ran, until the sun began to set, and like always, we had collapsed on the ground. Laying side by side. At first he started giggling, which made me chuckle, and then the laughter exploded from our mouths at once. It wasn't like the laughter was fake, we were sincerely laughing our asses off. I suppose the concept of our relationship was funny to the both of us.

It was then, on that warm day when the sunset was so pretty, that as the cicadas cried

We kissed for the first time.

It was pretty quick at first. Just as his laughter began to die down, I started to stare at him, the way I often did. This time however, he didn't avoid my gaze. We looked into each others eyes for the longest time as we lay side by side, our bodies facing each other. And just suddenly, I couldn't hold myself back. I leaned over him, with my arms on either side of his body, and slowly, touched my lips to his.

They were soft, warm.

The greatest comfort I'd ever felt.

And just as quickly as it started, it ended. I pulled away, looking him straight in the eyes, waiting for some kind of reaction. Said reaction came in the form of him pressing his lips against my again, harder this time. And as those soft pale lips opened slightly, I lost control. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, turning my head slightly to the side for better access, and practically raped his mouth with mine. I licked and sucked anywhere I could reach, tasting everywhere inside his mouth. He moaned underneath me, sending heat shooting straight to my crotch as he starts grinding against me. I nibbled on his lower lip lightly, causing him to moan again, and just as I was about to kiss him again, he shoved me away. Standing up from his spot on the ground and running as fast as he could away from the field, away from me.

Within a matter of seconds, I was left alone. Sitting on my ass in an empty field feeling confused and hurt. Feeling rejected.

As the cicadas screamed and screamed into my ears, I had realized something,

I still didn't know his name.

* * *

**Author's note's:**

**Chapter two is finished! XD It took me awhile, but here it is! I know it doesn't really seem like it now, but this is indeed, a horror fic. In which Shizuo is a little creepier than most people would think him to be. This isn't quite a supernatural kind of horror either. At least, not most of it, but that'll come in later.**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is a story inspired by the song "Dear You~Cry" preformed by Mai Nakahara._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

I didn't see him for a few days after that, but not once did I stop thinking about him. At the time I wasn't sure what had made me kiss him. He just looked so small, so fragile, so easily over powered, I wanted him.

Everyday, I went back to that open field, were the sun was too hot, and the cicadas were too loud. I would sit in that dry, uncomfortable grass, and wait. It felt as if time had stopped there. Those small moments of my life that felt like nothing, passed by slowly, my entire being becoming enveloped in the soft glow of sunlight as the day moved on. Even as those days became shrouded in the darkness of night, I waited.

For him.

My heart burned when I thought of him. His face, voice and smile, drowning out whatever coherent thought I might have had. I couldn't see anything but him.

On the seventh day that I had went back to that place, I had all but lost my mind. Ignoring my friends and parents, even my brother. I would stay out all night waiting there, and for the short time that I would go back home, I would leave before my family even knew I was there. Whenever my mother or father would just so happen to catch a glimpse of me, all they would do is yell. They would bitch at me for the way I was acting, scream at me for blowing them off, and I would scream right back. Half the time not even hearing what was coming out of my mouth. My seventh day of insanity I remember well, I made my mother cry that day, I still don't know what I said to her, all I know is that it was horrible, horrible enough to leave her a sobbing mess on the floor. I regret that now, I truly do, but at the time, it meant nothing to me. _H_e was all that mattered.

I left in a hurry that day, trying to avoid my father before he came home, wearing a casual T-shirt and jeans. I left so quickly, I had forgot my wallet…and shoes. I hadn't brushed my hair, or prepped myself to go out at all, in short, I looked like shit. But I didn't care. I just kept walking, then jogging, then running, until the yellowish sight of dying grass came into my line of vision. The sun was bright and hot, just like always. Those god awful cicadas were screaming loudly, just like always. And as I took my first step onto the not-so-well-watered field, the grass crunched loudly under my feet, just like always. But again, I didn't care about any of that, because sitting there, in my usual spot, was the thin, pale body I had become accustom to. The short raven black hair that looked so soft, and as that head of black hair turned to face me, I saw those same beautiful red eyes that seemed to haunt me day and night. And he smiled.

"Well hello there!"

He chirped happily as I stocked towards him, flopping on the ground harshly beside him. He giggled childishly as he smiled at me.

"Shizu-chan looks like crap."

I almost choked on my own tongue the first time I heard that.

"What'd you just call me?"

I snapped angrily. He giggled once more, leaning on my shoulder a bit before speaking.

"Shizu-chan. It's your new nickname, so enjoy it~"

I was so angry, about so many things. I had felt so relieved when I saw him sitting there casually, like he had been there his whole life, and just as quickly as the feeling had surfaced, it vanished.

Where had he been? Why didn't he come back? Why had he left in the first place?

The questions swirled around my head like a hurricane, and before I could get anything out, he spoke again.

"So what's Shizu-chan going to call me since he doesn't want to know my name?"

He had said it in a sing-song voice, still leaning up against me like he hadn't ditched me for a week.

"You're so annoying. Like a flea. Ya'know what? That'll do just fine. There's your nickname flea."

I spat out the words as venomously as possible, trying as hard as I could to show him I was pissed off and in no mood for fucking games, but he just blew me off and laughed again. Laughing in that same voice that drove me passionately insane to hear more.

"That's not a very nice name you know. At least yours is cute, Shizu-chan~~"

The pet name rolled off his tongue flawlessly, his lewd tone making me hot all over.

That feeling. Was the same as that day. His giggles and smiles, speaking right into my ear, and looking at me with those sinful eyes of his, until I wanted to burst. There was no mistaking it. I wanted him. Wanted him _now._ And tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. I wanted to keep him forever.

He had suddenly leaned up, brushing his soft pale pink lips against my neck, and carefully kissing along my jaw line sensually.

"Will Shizu-chan kiss me again?"

He said it in a breathy whisper, gently touching my leg, and rubbing softly against the fabric of my jeans, stirring up those raging teenage hormones that seemed fucking impossible to control.

"Like hell."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Its been a while since I worked on this one! XD And just in case, yes, I know this is way OOC. Its meant to be that way. Anyway, I got to write the beginnings of Shizuo's little obsession! This is going to be a fun time Heh heh heh…Well in the next chapter we'll hopefully get to see a little bit of the creepiness of this story, it depends on how long I make it. :P I also promise it wont take as long to update. ^^ Thank you for reading! Please review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is a story based off the song "Dear You~Cry" preformed by Mai Nakahara._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

I'm not entirely sure how I felt then, but if I had to take a guess, it'd be a mixture of anger, loneliness and lust, of course topped with a nice helping of teenage hormones. I'm not gay, I was sure of it, still am. I had never reacted this way to another guy, hell not even a girl could get me excited the way he could, there was just something about him, the way he spoke, the way he moved…

I couldn't get enough.

There was something off about him that day. The normally quiet (ish) boy that would talk to me occasionally (yet still manage to piss me off), just wouldn't shut up. No matter what questions I asked him, he ignored me. I got so fucking pissed.

He kept making comments about my appearance.

'_You look like trash'_

'_When was the last time you showered?'_

'_Ever heard of something called a comb?'_

'_Does your mother really let you go out looking like that?'_

It was the last comment he made that sent me over the edge.

'_It's kind of sexy~'_

He was being a lot more…touchy-feely than he was before. Telling me I was handsome and 'sexy', practically begging me to kiss him again. But I didn't. no mater how much I _really_ wanted to. I just couldn't do it. I kept thinking; What if you left me again? What if he didn't come back if he did? What if he rejects me?

It sounds stupid, doesn't it? Why should I care about stuff like that, when I didn't even know this persons name?

At the time, I did not love him. I know this for a fact. I didn't develop those feelings until much later, all I really felt for him then, was lust and possessiveness, and maybe I kind of liked him a bit. Just a bit.

I felt special, simply put. I felt like this beautiful, elegant person had come to me and me alone, like he was a secret that only I knew of. When I was with him, it felt like I had entered another world entirely, and I wanted him to be mine. It sounds so silly now, but at the time, that's truly how I felt. I wanted this mysterious person to belong to me, I wanted to know everything about him, but at the same time, I didn't. I wanted it to be a secret, just for the thrill.

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

He said it in a low voice, leaning up against my shoulder and hugging his knees.

"Do you like me?"

Its was such a simple, innocent question, that it caught me off guard. I didn't know how to react. I had said I liked him, but exactly what kind of 'like' had he meant? My heart beat thumped loudly against my chest, not even realizing what I was saying before-

"Kinda."

My goddamn mouth spoke on its own.

He smiled lightly, laying his head on my shoulder and sighing contently.

"It's nice being here, isn't Shizu-chan? No one knows where we are or what we're doing, its kind of scandalous, huh~?"

"Tch, whatever."

I grunted semi-angrily. A million things were going through my mind at the time. What's going on? Does he like me? Do I like him? Do I like this? Is this what I want? Do I want _him?_

_Yes._

That's what I told myself. I wanted this. I _needed_ this. I mean, what was so wrong with wanting someone by my side? I felt alone, hell, I was alone. And now, I still am. Despite knowing what would eventually happen, and the heart break that both parties would eventually suffer, I gave in to my own desires. I wrapped an arm around his small shoulders, marveling at the warmth his body gave off, and pulled him closer if possible.

"So does Shizu-chan want to know my name yet?"

He said it in a playful tone, tracing light circles on my thigh sensually. Did I find it arousing? Hell fucking yes. My mind had entered a civil war. Of course I wanted to know, how could I not? But at the same time, I feared knowing would take away the mysteriousness about this beautiful boy against me. Doesn't it seem like a ridiculous thing to fret over? Now though, I'm happy I choose the answer that I did.

"Sure, why not."

I muttered my response as if I didn't care, but in reality, my heart was racing. Here it was. I had finally gotten to hear the name of the person that seemed to haunt me every waking moment.

He looked up at me, those blood red irises glittering in an almost angelic way, a beautiful smiling spreading across his perfect face.

"My name is Orihara Izaya."

* * *

**Author's note's:**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than I had hoped it to be. I'm sorry about that. =( But ending it here seemed to flow better and makes it easier to start up the next chapter. I know I said this last time but I think I'll be able to add some creepier stuff In the next one! XD**

**Please read and review! Your reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or it's characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is a story inspired by the song "Dear You~ Cry" preformed by Mai Nakahara._

_Please enjoy_

* * *

Izaya. He's all I could think about. No matter where I was, or what I was doing, he was all that matter in my mind. Kasuka was one of the only people I had ever mentioned him to, Izaya was the only thing that he could get me to talk about. Once, he had actually called me a stalker. Even now, I don't believe that was true. What I had was so much more than that.

Thoughts of Izaya consumed my entire life, everything was centered around him. Seeing him, talking to him, touching him, holding him, kissing him.

I would wake up in the morning, shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, go meet Izaya, come back, sleep, and the cycle begins again. Personally I saw nothing wrong with it, but with every passing day, my family became more and more 'interested' in my life. If I could even call it that. Every day, they would practically beg on their hands and knees to make me stay, pleading with me to stay for just one day to eat. It was then that I realized my lack of eating, resulting in some weight loss that I hadn't even noticed until I looked at myself in the mirror.

Occasionally I find myself thinking, 'how could one person have effected me so severely?', but of course, I then realize just who it was that made me this way, and my heart swells with joy. Yes, perhaps I did love Izaya, but I can never be completely sure. Why? Because I don't truly know what love is. I don't think anyone does, and that's okay. 'Love' is how people survive, how they keep themselves sane. Living in a fantasy world were 'love' means whatever they want it to mean, and for me, it wasn't any different. My 'love' just so happened to exist in a world were only Izaya mattered. The only living thing in a world of nothingness.

There was one day, only one that I had realized the severity of my problems, so what did I do? The same thing I had been doing, meeting with Izaya.

That day, I walked up to him in the casual manner that I had been doing for the past month, yet the look he gave me was one of worry, rather than the usual smirk.

"Shizu-chan doesn't look so good."

I merely shrugged. Because I knew he was right.

"Maybe Shizu-chan should just go home for the day, I mean, there's always tomorrow right?"

I'm not sure what it was exactly, but something he said made me snap, and before I knew it, my hands were around his throat.

He scratched and clawed at me hands numerous times, opening his mouth as wide as he could, trying so hard to suck in any oxygen that he possibly could. I simply squeezed harder.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, say that again!"

I remember saying that, watching tears spill from his beautiful crimson eyes endlessly. My face must've looked like that of a demon in his eyes, the utterly terrified look he gave me, I believe added to his beauty. Fear looked good on him.

"Don't ever…say it…"

He nodded once, and I let go.

He just laid there, gasping and wheezing as air flooded into his lungs, that was when I realized what I had done. I didn't know what to do, how to fix the problem, so I did what came naturally to me. What I had been wanting to do since day one.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly as I nuzzled his neck, leaving light nips and kisses along his neck and shoulders, pressing my body against his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. You're alright aren't you? Don't cry, I'm sorry."

He cried more and more with every word spoken.

"I'm so sorry. I love you, ya' know. Won't you speak? Does it hurt? I'm sorry. There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll never hurt you."

Only now do I realize how truly deranged I was. Treating him like that, saying those things, it must have sounded like something out of a horror movie. He must've been terrified.

I continued to kiss anywhere I could, attempting to soothe the uneasiness in his heart that I had caused, whispering sweet nothings to him as he sobbed. He should've hated me, and after what happened, he should've disappeared from my life for good. That is what any normal person would've done.

That is why I will never understand why he came back the next day to see me, like everything was completely normal. Perhaps he was a bit deranged as well.

I walked to him the same way I had the day before, nothing was said of the events that had occurred the previous day, he simply greeted me with that same smile of his. The only difference was the horribly bruises that curled around his think neck like a snake. I felt all the emotions a normal person would feel after they've hurt someone they cared for. Guilty, hurt, scared, regretful. All of them. All except for one. I felt happy. Like those marks meant he was mine, that no one else would ever touch him, or see him the way I did.

He had become my property.

* * *

**Author's note's:**

**I know you guys hate it, but short chapters seem to work really well for this story. Ending it here, makes it perfect to start up the next chapter. Any who~ I finally got to write a little of Shizuo's creepy side! And I haven't even gotten started yet! XD**

**Please please review and tell me what you think! .**


End file.
